


Normal Mornings

by doesaugustisgay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay
Summary: On your average morning, Brian would be awake at the crack of dawn. Taako would be asleep for at least 30 minutes more.This morning was a little different.





	Normal Mornings

On a normal morning, Brian would wake up at first light. It was hard not to, when you had lived so much of your life in such a dark place. It was one of the many things about living on the surface that he could never quite get used to.  
On any other morning, Taako would have stayed asleep for another 30 minutes, at most an hour after Brian got up. He'd wake up to find breakfast prepared- which, usually, was just a bowl of cereal, or a pop-tart. On very special occasions, maybe even some very burnt toast. Brian was not very good at cooking. Taako always ate it anyways. Even if it had seemingly been toasted by a particularly strong fireball, his boyfriend had made it for him, and that was what really mattered.  
But this morning was different.  
When Taako woke up, it was still dark outside, but nearing sunrise, and Brian was still sound asleep beside him.  
Taako had had a nightmare. He couldn't recall any of it, but he was thoroughly shaken nonetheless. He got the sense that some truly horrible things had happened in that dream.   
He jerked his head around to make sure Brian was okay. He was, of course, lying in bed, breathing, and fine.   
Taako breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to lay back down and get a little more sleep himself, but found himself unable, and decided to get up. He headed to the kitchen, and cracked a few eggs into a pan.  
As he expected, no more than half an hour later, the sun rose, and with it, Brian. He rushed into the kitchen, holding his staff, clearly alarmed by something. He saw Taako, and immediately relief washed over him.  
"What has you up so early, darling? You weren't in bed, and I thought..."  
"Oh, I hope I didn't worry you too much. I just woke up a little earlier than normal, that's all." He and Brian shared a quick kiss before Brian's attention was diverted.  
"You made omelettes?" Brian was overjoyed, and then panicking. He ran down a list in his mind; it wasn't Candlenights, it wasn't his birthday, and it wasn't any other holiday. Was it Taako's birthday? Was it their anniversary? Oh no. "What's the occasion?" He nervously asked.  
"No occasion." Taako replied and for the second time in this roller coaster of a ten minutes, Brian was visibly relieved.  
He sat down to eat his omelette, but was quickly interrupted before he could take a bite.  
"Wait. WAIT! I haven't- I haven't tried them yet."   
"Ah. Right." Brian put down his fork. Taako was more comfortable cooking for him than he was when they first got together, but Taako still insisted he be the first one to eat whatever he had made. The first few times, Brian had asked why. Taako said he was afraid it would taste bad, which made Brian feel a little bad about the times he watched remorselessly as Taako ate his horribly burnt toast. Over time, Brian figured out there was more to it, and he stopped questioning Taako. Brian figured he'd talk about it when he was ready.   
He took a bite, and after about a minute, Taako cleared the omelettes for consumption.  
They were, as always, absolutely delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly my magnum opus and I hope y'all can forgive me. I felt like there just wasn't enough Taako/Brian in the fandom and as they say, be the change you want to see in the world, so i whipped this up in a few days


End file.
